Lo que pienso de las mujeres
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Todas las naciones estaban teniendo una pequeña entrevista, para saber cómo veían a las mujeres o qué opinaban de ellas. Nadie se iba a salvar, nadie. Dedicado a las fans de Hetalia.
1. Estados Unidos

Esta idea es totalmente sacada de una revista de aquí de Chile, donde a diferentes personas le preguntan que opinan acerca de las mujeres, esto es lo mismo, sólo que con los personajes de hetalia :3

**Personajes: **Los que ustedes quieran.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho, fic para mujeres.

**ALFRED F. JONES, ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA.  
**_"Ellas pueden ser más divertidas que un videojuego."_

1. ¿La mejor manera de conquistar a una mujer?  
_– ¡Guatita llena corazón contento!_ –

2. ¿Cómo sabes cuando realmente te has enamorado de una muchacha?  
_– Cuando estamos con mi Xbox360 a solas y llega ella pateando la puerta rudamente, me mira a los ojos y apago la consola, sí, definitivamente lo sé cuando algo así de apocalíptico ocurre. –_

3. ¿Una mujer para ser feliz necesita?  
_– ¡Que engordemos juntos y que sea su héroe! –_

4. ¿Hay algún tipo de mujer que le disguste?  
_– Las que me juzgan antes de conocerme…–_

5. ¿Qué es mejor, una muchacha joven y apasionada, o una madura y experimentada?  
_– Un poco de las dos, como una gelatina con pedazos de manzana ¡sí, eso! aunque debo admitir que las mayores son más grrr~ –_

6. ¿Cuándo mienten las mujeres?  
_– Cuando no tienen a su héroe… cuando están inseguras, cuando no son felices, si encontraran a ese "alguien" que aman, quizás, seguirían mintiendo, uno siempre lo hace para ser feliz…mujeres u hombres. –_

7. ¿El piropo recibido que más recuerda?  
_– Ughh, me da algo de pena este último, pero es "te espero en mi cama con tu superpoder, guapetón" –_

8. ¿Qué tienen en común todas las mujeres del mundo?  
_– Que si sonríen, no importa cómo sean, siempre serán más bellas… bueno, al menos para este hero es así. –_

9. ¿Qué le sorprende del género femenino?  
_– Muchas cosas, su capacidad de hacer tres cosas a la vez sonriendo, de crear historias tan alocadas sobre nosotros, las naciones, pero lo que más, más me sorprende es que ellas pueden ser más divertidas que cualquier videojuego que haya tenido sobre mis manos. –_

10. ¿Quién es más peligrosa, la Ex o la suegra?  
_– Después de que una suegra anciana me tiró cuchillos como una Ninja nivel 99 renacida, creo que las suegras, aunque por lo que he sabido, digo yo, no es que haya pasado por esto, una Ex de un compañero le prohibió comer "chatarra" porque según ella era un error que lo volvería gordo ¡y yo sé que ese tipo no estaba gordo, lo sé! –_

11. ¿Está saliendo con alguien?  
_– Mngg, aún no… ¡sólo con la dama de la justicia y mis consolas, sin mencionar mis historietas! por lo demás, este hero está disponible. –_

**N.A: **Y así, espero que les gustara, en este capítulo fue Estados Unidos, ustedes escogen el siguiente, la nación que gana saldrá a "opinar" que piensa de las mujeres :3


	2. Inglaterra

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, ganó esta vez el inglés que muchas de nosotras amamos, aquí hay un poco de lo que piensa acerca de nosotras o sus gustos, disfruten :3

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND, INGLATERRA.  
**_"Es perfecta aquella mujer que ama por siempre"_

1. ¿Qué característica suya resulta atractiva para las mujeres?  
_–_ _Realmente es una pregunta difícil, pero diría que mis ojos, encuentran que el color verde de éstos es fascinante, eso y mis cejas, ya que levanto una con galantería y las mujeres se sorprenden avergonzadas, aunque los estúpidos de Estados Unidos y Francia digan que es porque las dejé con shock y trauma a las pobres. –_

2. ¿Qué le atrae más, una mujer que sepa de cocina o de jardinería?  
_– Mmng, por experiencias anteriores diría que una que domine el arte de la jardinería, ya que cuando estuve con una chef… se burló tanto de mí, "dáselo al gato amor, luego lo llevas al veterinario por intoxicación" solía decir la muy vil, no quiero hablar de ello… –_

3. ¿El piropo recibido que más recuerda?  
_– Ughht, lo recuerdo por ser terriblemente insultante y de mal gusto… "lo bueno de ti amor, es que en la única parte que eres un chef gourmet es en la cama" –_

4. ¿Qué manía suya resulta intolerable para las mujeres?  
_– Diría que mi puntualidad, un minuto de más y estoy hecho un basilisco, incluso con mujeres, pero trato de ocultarlo, de ser cordial. –_

5. ¿Cómo define su método de conquista?  
_– Apasionado y romántico, hecho a la antigua. –_

6. ¿Cómo define a una mujer?  
_– Como a una rosa, hermosa… pero puede llegar a lastimarte con sus espinas, y que además, hay que cuidar para que no se marchite su belleza. –_

7. ¿Qué le gusta más, las mujeres o los hombres?  
_– Otra pregunta así y juro que lo golpearé, lo juro. –_

8. ¿Lo más sucio que le ha dicho a una mujer?  
_– Oh dios, estoy pensando que tienen algo personal contra el gran ex-imperio británico, en fin. Creo que la menos sucia, por que no diré la más… ha sido: Abre el agujero para meterte hasta que duela mi Big Ben, puta. –_

9. ¿Por qué lloran las mujeres?  
_– Extrañamente, por mi comida, de seguro les encanta hasta el punto de que rompen en lágrimas. –_

10. ¿Cuál es la mujer perfecta para usted?  
_– La que realmente ame por siempre, sinceramente, de esas que ya no quedan, por parte de ellas y también de nosotros. –_

11. ¿Una frase matadora de su repertorio?  
_– ¿Me concede esta pieza, hermosa señorita? –_

**N.A:** Espero les haya gustado, gracias a quienes apoyaron esta idea, ahora, les ruego vuelvan a votar, ya que el siguiente personaje en salir se decidirá con los votos recibidos en este capítulo :3


	3. Francia

Aajajja, gracias por sus comentarios, decidí actualizar hoy, no dejaré botada esta historia tampoco… aquí sabremos un poco de lo que piensa nuestro pervertido favorito :D

**FRANCIS BONNEFOY, FRANCIA.  
**_"La mujer ideal es el amor y el enamoramiento conviviendo por siempre en una misma persona"_

1. ¿Cómo define su método de conquista?  
_– Directo al objetivo Francia, directo al objetivo. –_

2. ¿Una mujer sin maquillaje es…?  
_– Una belleza totalmente desnuda a mis ojos. –_

3. ¿La frase femenina o declaración que más recuerda?  
_– Oh… esta es triste: "Francis, te amo, pero eres muy homosexual, terminemos. Igual te compré boletos para un bar gay, voy a mirar." No soy gay, soy de mente abierta, oh dieu. –_

4. ¿El piropo menos encantador que ha recibido de una mujer?  
_– Me gustaría no decirlo, pero bien, no me haré de rogar, fue: "Francis, depílate, quiero estar con un hombre, no con el hijo perdido de King Kong." ¡fue tan insensible! ¡lloré semanas pidiéndole teleseries a México! –_

5. ¿La mujer ideal existe?  
_– Sí, existe, se crea en nuestros sueños, es la viva imagen del enamoramiento y el amor conviviendo por siempre en una sola persona. La mujer ideal es la que amarás por siempre. –_

6. ¿Qué esperan ellas de usted?  
_– ¿De mí? muchas cosas, amour por ejemplo, pero hay algunas que me dicen "oh querido hermano mayor, dale amor a tal o a tal nación homosexualmente" y como yo no me puedo resistir a sus adorables encantos femeninos… bueno, me veo en la obligación de aceptar. –_

7. ¿Qué mujer despierta sus más oscuras pasiones?  
_– Las salvajes, las que no temen arremeterme contra la cama y buscar a su hombre, lo pasional con lo morboso, fundido con el sentimiento del amour, oh dieu, es explosivo. –_

8. ¿Qué actitud detesta de las mujeres?  
_– Que me crean infiel, o sea, me dejan solo con el gato y luego lo revisan para ver si le he hecho algo ¡oh por favor! ¿yo infiel? ¿de dónde sacaron semejante barbaridad? –_

9. ¿La mejor manera de conquistar a una chica?  
_– Ser apasionado, atrevido y romántico, sin ser hostigante… es la clave, y hummm…no llevar condones en la primera cita, lo digo muy en serio.__–_

10. ¿Cuándo lloran las mujeres?  
_– Cuando se sienten engañadas, cuando creen que no las aman… y también, bueno, cuando se les invita comida inglesa. –_

11. ¿Está en alguna relación seria?  
_– Totalmente arrendable señoritas, recuerden, de nueve a tres de la mañana, de lunes a viernes, el sábado y domingo es para señoritos. –_

**N.A:**Otra vez tienen que votar en los reviews para sacar a la siguiente victima de esta entrevista, espero les haya gustado el país del amour :3 ¡voten!


	4. Canadá

Siento tardarme con la siguiente encuesta, pero no podía hacerla ya que tres países estaban empatados, el desempate lo hizo el último reviews para mi alivio, gracias ¡SasuNaru ItaDei!

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS, CANADÁ.  
**_"Dar amor significa ser tan dulce como el Maple para ella"_

1. Un secreto para salir siempre bien en las fotos.  
_– Ser canadiense, por alguna razón, te sacan una foto y no sales ni bien ni mal… es casi como si no salieras ¿Gracioso verdad? –_

2. ¿Qué puede decir del matrimonio y la paternidad?  
_– No sé mucho de esas cosas, nunca he estado en una relación seria, pero creo que sería algo difícil, recuerdo que Francis vino a mi casa arrastrándose y llorando para que anulara un certificado de matrimonio, según él son "correas". –_

3. ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a una mujer?  
_– Prestarle atención, ser atento, darle amor, ser tan dulce como el Maple para ella. –_

4. ¿Qué tipo de mujer le atrae?  
_– ¿Físico? nada en especial, para mí cualquier mujer es bella, sólo le pido dos cosas aparte de amor incondicional: que me pueda ver y se aprenda mi nombre, nada de "Manuelito, José Orlando, Miguelito de mi corazón" o demás, si tiene esos requisitos… m-me tiene a su-sus pies. __–_

5. ¿Qué mujer no le gusta?  
_– La que terminaría un día conmigo después de que dijo amarme, la que me olvidaría para siempre y al otro día estuviera con otro… no quiero hablar de esto. –_

6. ¿Si una mujer lesbiana se le acerca pensando que es una mujer, que haría?  
_– Tartamudear, no sabría qué hacer, lo peor es que me ha pasado, al final le dije que era hombre… no se lo creyó hasta que me llevó al baño. No lo entiendo, soy tan macho… creo yo, hasta un oso de combate tengo. –_

7. ¿Mayor debilidad ante una mujer de la que gustas?  
_– No poder mantenerle la mirada por más de cinco minutos… es que es tan linda y… da pena. Debo parecer un tonto mirándola tanto. –_

8. ¿En una mujer qué prefiere, falda o short?  
_– ¡Lo que más le acomode, de seguro se verá linda con las dos! pero en comodidad intuyo que es mejor que usen short. No es que yo haya usado falda ¡claro que no, soy un hombre! –_

9. ¿Frase matadora para conquistar?  
_– No tengo de esas, soy patético, me acerco detrás de la plantas y le digo "S-sal-saldría conmigo linda señorita", no me escucha las primeras tres veces, a la cuarta acepta salir conmigo…–_

10. ¿Qué les asusta a las mujeres de los hombres?  
_– Que sean unos estúpidos sin sentimientos, maltratadores, lo peor que puede existir para una mujer es el maltrato, el femicidio, no deben quedarse en silencio por mucho que lo amen… ¡en serio! –_

11. ¿Disponible, medio-disponible o reservado?  
_– S-in compromisos, pero no creo que a alguien le interese mucho saber esto. –_

**N.A: **Aquí terminó la entrevista, yo sí me quedo a este canadiense, es taaaan tierno *-*, vamos, les toca votar nuevamente para sacar al siguiente, suerte y besos :3


	5. España

Ganó el español, luego le seguían el alemán y el prusiano, pero perdieron, en fin, aquí está, siento tardarme tanto, para el próximo no pasará :D

**ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO, ESPAÑA.  
**_"Me quedaré con quien sea apasionada y me ame con intensidad."_

1. ¿Piropo más típico que le han dicho?  
_– Bueno, la verdad, tienen una fijación inhumana con mi trasero a la hora de decirme un piropo, en serio, no sé qué le ven estas tías de hoy en día, algunos como "Ese culito morenazo lindo" "Dat ass" "Yo en ese trasero hasta duermo" ¡Por favor, trasero más lindo tiene hasta Rom…! alguien. –_

2. ¿Cuándo sabe que debe huir de una mujer?  
_– Cuando te está apuntando con un Revolver en la cabeza y quiere casarse con Régimen de sociedad de gananciales. Allí sabes que debes tirarte dramáticamente de la ventana del tercer piso del motel en el que te has metido con esa demente que quiere tu casa en la playa. –_

3. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede decírsele a una mujer?  
_– Que está más gorda, con eso, te cortan el pene, o planearan hacerlo en la noche, lo sé. –_

4. ¿Qué plato recomienda para conquistar a una mujer?  
_– Una paella de Valencia, con un plato de esos y se vuelven locas, convulsionan y no te dejan ni pararte de la cama. Pero, previamente, aconsejo que pregunten sus gustos o lo que disgustan, incluso si son alérgicas a algún ingrediente y por supuesto, jamás darles comida británica, así las pierdes para siempre, en serio. –_

5. ¿Qué es mejor, una muchacha joven y apasionada, o una madura y experimentada?  
_– Las dos son perfectas, quizás una mezcla de ambas sea más dulce que un tomate. –_

6. ¿Cómo supiste que tu última novia te engañaba?  
_– Cuando agregó a Facebook al "lechero". Puto lechero con su madre la panadera… ¿cómo no me di cuenta? –_

7. ¿Es verdad que prefiere a las mujeres que suelen golpearlo?  
_– ¿Quién os ha dicho semejante barbaridad? Sé que tienden a tirarme floreros y tomates -incluso sillones las más inhumanas- en la cabeza, pero todo es culpa de Romano, él las entrena para que sean unas fieras sin sentimiento conmigo. –_

8. ¿Hoy qué es femenino y qué es masculino?  
_– Femenino es la imagen misma de la belleza y la delicadeza, es alguien pasivo, y Masculino, debe ser la voluntad y el trabajo, además del ejemplo de la rudeza, el activo. Por lo cual, estoy pensando seriamente en que hay muchos hombres femeninos y mujeres masculinas, lo cual, realmente no está mal, ah, y Francia, que él es una cosa indefinida en esta descripción. –_

_9. ¿Morena o blanca?  
__– Me considero trigueño, y las mujeres no suelen discriminarme porque no soy un almenan rubio de tres metros que destruye ciudades con los pies, así que, las dos son perfectas, pero preferentemente me quedo con quien sea más apasionada y me ame con intensidad. –_

10. ¿Qué ritual femenino aún no termina de entender?  
_– Que todas vayan al baño juntas, o sea… ¿qué hacen? la última vez que fui con Francia y Prusia al baño juntos fue para muchas cosas, menos alguna buena y que no me dejara un pequeño trauma por algunos días. Fue horrible, en serio, horrible. –_

_11. ¿Está actualmente soltero?  
__– Solo y abandonado es la palabra. Maldito lechero, insisto. –_

**N.A: **No suelo poner insinuaciones de parejas en estas encuestas, pero a veces se me escapará algo pequeño. Aunque aclaro que ninguno de los países está en una relación :3 vuelvan a votar para escoger a la siguiente nación para la encuesta, besos :3


End file.
